Patch 3.2.0
The upcoming major content patch, Call of the Crusade, will bring a host of new features for World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King. http://www.worldofwarcraft.com/info/underdev/ Argent Tournament *The Argent Tournament Expands: With the help of Azeroth's heroes, the Argent Crusade will finish the Argent Coliseum just in time to call for all brave citizens to prepare for battle with the Lich King. New dailies, rewards, and more will be available at the Argent Tournament grounds to lure adventurers into the coliseum. *Crusaders' Coliseum: In order to prepare for a siege on Icecrown Citadel, players will be called by the Argent Crusade to test their mettle in the Coliseum. 5-player, 10-player, and 25-player challenges await inside. PvP Battlegrounds *New Battleground: Isle of Conquest, a new large-scale siege Battleground, will be open. The Horde and Alliance will battle head-to-head for control of strategic resources to lay siege to the keeps of their opponents. Arenas *New Arena Season: Season 7 will officially start, paving the way for all-new items and challenges. Classes Druid *Druids will find a host of new textures for two major forms, cat and bear. There will be five different designs for each of these forms for the Horde and Alliance. Night elves can choose to change their cat and bear look at any time by visiting the barber shop and changing their character's hair color, while tauren will be able to change which look they use by switching skin tones in the barber shop -- a new feature for tauren in the next major content patch. Given that there are more hair colors and skin tones than unique form looks, some colors and tones will overlap with these new textures. The hair and skin colors chosen will, in most cases, correspond with the color seen in the look of each form. Some similar colors that may share a particular cat texture will not necessarily share the same bear texture. http://www.worldofwarcraft.com/info/underdev/druid-forms.html Tauren-Bearforms.jpg|Tauren bear form Tauren-Catforms.jpg|Tauren cat form Nightelf-Bearforms.jpg|Night elf bear form Nightelf-Catforms.jpg|Night elf cat form *The level requirement for Travel Form is lowered from level 30 to 16.http://forums.worldofwarcraft.com/thread.html?topicId=17779677826&sid=1&pageNo=3#54 *The level requirement for Flight Form is lowered from level 68 to 60. The speed bonus while flying is increased from 60 % to 150 %.http://forums.worldofwarcraft.com/thread.html?topicId=17779677826&pageNo=1&sid=1#15 Paladin *The level requirement for Charger is lowered from level 60 to 40. *The level requirement for Warhorse is lowered from level 30 to 20. Shaman *The level requirement for Ghost Wolf is lowered from level 20 to 16. Warlock *The level requirement for Felsteed is lowered from level 30 to 20. *The level requirement for Dreadsteed is lowered from level 60 to 40. Professions Jewelcrafting *In the next major content patch we will be removing the prismatic quality of the jewelcrafter-only Dragon’s Eye gems. Like other gems, they will have to match the socket color to receive a socket bonus. When this change occurs, players with qualifying jewelcrafting skill will be provided a yet to be determined amount of Dalaran Jewelecrafter Tokens as compensation. Items Mounts Primarily to make leveling a new character easier, mount riding skill requirements will be changed. * Cast times for summoning all mounts will be reduced to 1.5 seconds, down from 3 seconds *'Apprentice Riding (Skill 75)' **Land mounts: 60% land speed. **Requires level 20. **Cost: **Mount cost: **Mail will be sent to players at level 20 guiding them to the riding trainer. *'Journeyman Riding (Skill 150)' **Land mounts: 100% land speed. **Requires level 40. **Cost: **Mount cost: **Mail will be sent to players at level 40 guiding them back to the riding trainer. *'Expert Riding (Skill 225)' **Flying mounts: 150% flying speed; 60% land speed. **Requires level 60. **Cost: (faction discounts now apply) **Mount Cost: **Can now be learned in Honor Hold (Alliance) or Thrallmar (Horde). *'Artisan Riding (Skill 300)' **Flying mounts: 280% flying speed; 100% land speed. **Requires level 70. **Cost: (faction discounts now apply) **Mount Cost: Travel *Changes are being made to make it easier to get to select cities : **A new zeppelin route is being added in Thunder Bluff and will transport players to Orgrimmar **Portals being added in Stormwind and Orgrimmar to the Stair of Destiny at the Dark Portal **A new connecting flight path at the Stair of Destiny allowing players new to Outland easy and direct access to the city of Shattrath References 3.2.0